Bodyguard
by Codelaine
Summary: Kai mencintai sahabatnya sendiri, Byun Baekhyun. Ia telah berjanji untuk selalu menjadi bodyguardnya dan berharap Baekhyun membalas perasaannya./i'm your bodyguard, I'll protect you, call me anytime, i'll run to you/ Kaibaek slight Chanbaek/EXOfic/Rnr?


**Bodyguard**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Length : Chaptered 1 -?**

**Warning : OOC, Genderswitch, Typo's**

**Writen by : © codelaine **

**.**

**.**

**Chanbaek/Kaibaek**

**.**

**.  
**

"Minum terus Baek!" Namun nyatanya Baekhyun menolak meski beberapakali disodori gelas – gelas berisi cairan bening tersebut.

Baekhyun merasa seakan meminum cairan api. Begitu cairan itu memasuki kerongkangan, Baekhyun memejamkan mata berusaha menahan rasa panas tak menyenangkan yang –sayang sekali – menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Kepalanya terasa luar biasa berat. Pada detik berikutnya, mulutnya terasa kering namun rasa panas itu belum juga menghilang. Perlahan ia mulai kehilangan keseimbangannya.

Tak menghiraukan suasana hiruk pikuk pesta di club, Baekhyun memilih untuk duduk dan menetralkan jantungnya yg berdegup dua kali lebih cepat dibanding biasanya. Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas meja bar. Pandangannya yang mulai kabur dan lesu.

Kai masih meminum botol cairan sialan yang Baekhyun bersumpah ia tidak lagi ingin meminumnya. Perlahan botol bening tersebut mulai kosong dan Kai mengangkat botolnya ke udara dengan penuh kebanggaan. Bagaimana bisa ia merasa se-normal itu sedangkan ia baru meneguk segelas penuh alkohol yang bisa saja membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

Kai memberikan botol kemenangannya kepada bartender dan berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun. Ia tidak dapat menahan tawanya begitu jaraknya mulai dekat. Mengingat ia melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajah gadis itu begitu meminum segelas alkohol untuk pertama kalinya. Baekhyun menengadah menatap Kai dan membuka mulut untuk bicara. Namun Kai yang masih tertawa dan malah bertambah lebih keras, membuatnya sebal dan memilih untuk diam. Tak nayaman akan tatapan dingin Baekhyun, Kai menghentikan tawanya.

"Separah itukah rasanya?" Baekhyun hanya mengalihkan pandangannya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa begitu berat. Ia merasa ingin melayang saat ini juga.

"Kau akan menyukainya efeknya setelah ini,"ujar Kai. Ia menyambar tangan Baekhyun untuk digenggam. Baekhyun tertawa kecil sedikit mengejek. Ia tidak dapat mengontrol pikirannya yang mulai mengacau. Dan kegiatan jantungnya yang belum sepnuhnya pulih. Kali ini ia menatap Kai tak suka.

"Kau bilang dia akan membuatku lupa akan masalahku,"katanya. "Rasanya aku malah mendapatkan masalah baru,"

"Bukan saatnya Baek," Ia memang benar. Alkohol merupakan pelarian masalahnya selama ini. Tiap kali ia mendapat masalah, Alkohol selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Perutku mual,"Kai melihat wajah merah tersebut. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak main - main. Mulutnya bergerak seakan ingin memuntahkan sesuatu dari mulutnya yang membuat Kai terbelalak.

"Aku ingin muntah,"

Kai menuntun Baekhyun menuju toilet. Ia tak menyangka Baekhyun selemah ini. Ia benar – benar tak tahan dengan minuman yang ia tawarkan. Kai melihat Baekhyun memuntahkan isi perutnya di wc yang membuat Kai bertambah menyesal. Bagaimana pun dialah yang bersalah . Baekhyun terus saja merasa frustasi akan masalah yang berkali – kali menimpanya sehingga membuat Kai untuk menyuruhnya bersenang - senang melupakan masalahnya dengan menuju kemari. Ia memijat – mijat tengkuk Baekhyun sementara Baekhyun menunduk sambil memegangi perutnya.

Tangannya bergetar dan tubuhnya ambruk dipelukan laki – laki itu. Kai menahan tubuh Baekhyun. Ia melihat wajah Baekhyun benar – benar pucat saat ini membuatnya panik.

"Aku akan membawamu pulang,"ujar Kai. Ia benar – benar panik dan khawatir akan keadaan Baekhyun saat ini. "Bertahanlah,"

Sementara itu Baekhyun benar- benar kehilangan kesadarannya. Kai menggendong tubuh mungil itu dan membawanya keluar dari club tidak menghiraukan panggilan teman – temannya yang heran mengenai Baekhyun. Ia benar – benar harus pergi. Ia tak seharusnya mengajak Baekhyun menuju kemari.

.

.

.

Tak berapa lama, mobil Kai berhenti di sebuah apartemen besar yang tak jauh dari club. Kai buru – buru masuk sambil menggendong Baekhyun yang masih tak sadarkan diri begitu pintu otomatis terbuka. Sesekali Baekhyun mengingau merancau tak jelas karena ia benar – benar mabuk berat. Tak tanggung – tanggung hanya karena segelas penuh alkohol. Melewati lobi, orang – orang yang berada disana termasuk resepsionist yang masih bekerja tengah malam menatap Kai curiga. Tatapan mereka sama sekali tak menyenangkan. Maka ia menekan tombol lift dan segera masuk begitu pintunya terbuka.

Begitu sampai di apartemennya, Kai membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun diatas ranjang empuk miliknya. Tangannya beralih untuk menyentuh kenignya. Kerutan di dahi Kai sendiri mulai muncul begitu tangannya bersentuhan dengan dahi Baekhyun yang menghangat. Ia segera bangkit dan mulai mencari sesuatu agar suhu badan Baekhyun tak semakin meninggi.

Begitu ia kembali tangannya membawa baskom berisi air hangat dan handuk. Ia mencelupkan handuk tersebut kedalam baskom, setelah cukup basah ia memerasnya kemudian menempelkannya pada kening Baekhyun. Ia tak menyangka Baekhyun akan jatuh sakit seperti ini. Sementara beberapa jam yang lalu ia masih baik – baik saja. Ia menarik selimut tebalnya dan menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun sampai perbatasan leher.

Setelah dirasa sudah cukup, ia menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia masih merasa bersalah pada sahabat kecilnya. Ia tidak pernah bermaksud untuk menyakitinya. Ia bahkan tidak ingin melakukannya. Karena ia telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk selalu menjaga Baekhyun.

Kai duduk ditepi ranjang. Memandangi wajah yang terlihat tak damai dalam tidurnya. Bahkan sampai sekarang ia masih tidak dapat untuk tidak mengagumi wajah malaikat itu. Wajah Baekhyun selalu tampak menarik dimatanya. Perlahan tangannya beranjak untuk menyentuh wajah angelic tersebut. Bukan sekadar sentuhan biasa ia, ia selalu merasa tak nyaman tiap kali manik mata indah mereka bertemu. Dan juga ketika mereka tak sengaja bersentuhan, perutnya serasa bergejolak. Seakan ribuan kupu – kupu terbang didalam sana. Ia tidak dapat membohongi perasaannya sendiri, perasaannya terhadap Baekhyun.

Ia sendiri sering merasa tak yakin karena perasaanya bisa dibilang tak wajar mengingat Baekhyun adalah sahabatnya sekaligus..…

Sepupunya sendiri.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menyukaimu," Kai menautkan jemari ramping indah milik gadis itu dan mengenggamnya erat dan menatapnya sendu. "Aku tidak bisa.."

Kai menghela nafasnya berat. Kepalanya ditundukkan.

"Untuk tidak mencintaimu,"

.

.

.

'_Makan malam'_ di club malam itu bukan pengalaman yang cukup menyenangkan menurut Baekhyun. Tapi hal ini akan berakhir berbeda jika saja ia menolak minuman pemberian Kai. Ia berjengit begitu mengingat kejadiannya semalam. Ia masih ingat betul rasa bening tak mengenakkan memasuki tubuhnya. Tetapi syukurlah ia sudah merasa cukup lebih baik sekarang.

Kejadian terakhir yang ia ingat adalah dirinya berakhir dengan memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya di kamar mandi. Perutnya terasa luar biasa mual. Kepalanya yang berat serasa mati rasa. Dan Kai yang menggendongnya pulang.

Tunggu, ini bukanlah ruangannya.

Tetapi ia cukup familiar dengan ruangan ini. Semenjak ia bangun dari alam tidurnya dan mengumpulkan nyawanya beberapa menit yang lalu pengelihatannya masih belum juga pulih benar. Maka ia bangkit dan mengucek matanya. Ia menebarkan pandangan keseluruh ruangan. Dahinya mengkerut begitu menyadari ia tengah berada di kamar sepupunya.

Pintu kamar terbuka. Menampakkan sosok seorang anak laki – laki jangkung membawa nampan berisi makanan dan minuman. Baekhyun langsung menyadari mengenai banyak perubahan yang terjadi pada diri anak itu. Terutama tinggi badannya. Ia bertambah tinggi beberapa cm dari tinggi badannya. Kai menatap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Oh kau sudah bangun?"ujar Kai ia meletakkan nampannya di nakas. Kemudian duduk disamping Baekhyun. Baekhyun baru berkedip begitu Kai duduk tepat disampingnya. Kai tertawa melihatnya. Ia melepas handuk basah yang masih menempel pada keningnya.

"Selamat pagi,"sapanya ringan.

"Kenapa aku ada disini?" Alisnya dinaikkan sedikit.

"Kau tidak ingat yang terjadi semalam?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Kai menghela nafas. Kemudian beralih mengambil sepiring berisi makanan untuk Baekhyun.

"Kau mabuk berat,"jawabnya. Tangannya memainkan sendok yang ia bawa. "Hanya karena segelas alkohol,"

"Oh.."Baekhyun tampak mengangguk dan mulai mengingat kejadian yang terjadi malam itu. Ia tersenyum kecut dan menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

"Oh itu bukan alkohol biasa maafkan aku," Baekhyun menatap Kai penuh tanda tanya. "Temanku Tao bartender itu salah memberimu gelas,"

"Jadi apa yang kuminum tadi malam?"

"Itu Vodka,"Baekhyun tampak kaget pada awalnya. Detik berikutnya raut wajahnya berubah menjadi datar. Tentu saja ia tahu apa itu vodka.

"Kau tahu alkohol yang dikandung vodka antara 30-50 persen dank au sama sekali belum pernah mencobanya.."

"Aku tahu,"potong Baekhyun cepat – cepat. Ia terlalu malas membahas minuman tersebut. Ia merasa seakan mual jika mengingatnya. Kai tampak mengerti.

"Jadi aku membawamu kemari karena rumahku lebih dekat," ujar Kai. Dari nada ia terlihat sungguh menyesal.

"Maaf ya jadi meropatkanmu,"

Kai menggeleng keras. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak merepotkan. Justru Kai yang harus melakukan hal ini mengingat ia tidak ingin menjadi orang yang tak bertanggung jawab. Kai menawarkan makanan yang ia bawa. Ia berniat untuk menyuapinya namun Baekhyun menolak.

Ia memang banyak tersenyum pagi ini. Tapi Kai masih dapat melihat senyuman yang bebrbeda dari senyumannya yang dulu. Semuanya palsu. Kai bisa melihatnya semuanya. Dan Baekhyun bukanlah pembohong yang baik yang dapat menutupi masalahnya dengan tersenyum palsu.

Baekhyun adalah anak dari kakak ibunya. Mereka sangat dekat. Kai jelas mengerti semuanya megenai Baekhyun. Termasuk masalah keluarga yang menimapannya. Yang berhasil membuat luka dalam dan masalah terbesar yang memenuhi otaknya. Namun seburuk apapun mereka, bagaimana pun ia merupakan orangtua kandung Baekhyun. Seseorang yang telah berjasa membesarkannya hingga saat ini.

Kai tentu tahu apa yang membuatnya begitu. Karena ia melihatnya sendiri. Pertama kalinya ia melihat ia merasa kaget juga. Orangtua Baekhyun bertengkar hebat di depannya daan Baekhyun. Beradu argumen dan saling mengumpat kata kasar satu sama lain. Sehingga tak menyadari putrinya dan keponakannya melihat mereka.

Kala itu Baekhyun dan Kai masih duduk di bangku SD. Hati Baekhyun sebenarnya sakit saat mengingat kejadian tersebut. Tapi semakin ia bertambah umur, semakin ia dewasa, semakin pula ia banyak melihat pertengkaran mereka yang makin hari makin memarah. Bahkan ayahnya telah berani bermain tangan dengan memukul ibunya. Keduanya bahkan tak pernah memperhatikannya. Ia hanya bisa bermimpi mengenai keluarga idaman yang harmonis yang membuatnya frustasi.

Kai tidak ingin Baekhyun menyimpan masalahnya sendiri. Maka ia berusaha untuk membuat Baekhyun menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan melupakan semuanya.

Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk menjadi hakim kedua orangtuannya. Ia sendiri tak pernah tahu konflik apa yang membuat mereka bertengkar hebat. Ia juga tidak bisa untuk membenci ayahnya maupun ibunya. Karena bagaimana pun mereka tetaplah orangtua.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan,"kata Baekhyun pelan begitu ia menyelesaikan makanannya. Kai baru saja akan membawa piring kotor itu menuju dapur pun menoleh. Baekhyun tampak ngin mengatakan sesuatu maka ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Tidak bisakah mereka berhenti?" setegar apapun Baekhyun ia masih tidak pandai menutupi kesedihannya. Matanya Nampak mulai berkaca – kaca. Ribuan air mata mendesaknya agar keluar. Namun dengan gesit Baekhyun segera menahannya dengan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Tenggorokannya serasa tercekik karena menahan tangis. Nafasnya memburu tak beraturan.

Kai meletakan nampannya kembali. Ia duduk disamping Baekhyun yang masih mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia salut dengan ketegaran Baekhyun selama ini. Mereka telah tumbuh bersama selama dua puluh tahun. Bagaimana pun perempuan mempunyai hati yang sangat sensitif.

"Aku tidak bisa hidup seperti ini lagi,"isakan Baekhyun mulai terdengar pelan.

"Kau hanya harus melupakannya,"saran Kai. Ia menatap wajah Baekhyun yang sekarang berkilau bersimbah air mata. "Aku akan selalu membantumu,"

Kai menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Mengusap punggungnya berusaha menenangkan hatinya. Bahu sempit Baekhyun bergetar sesenggukan. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menangis. Ia tidak mampu menahannya lagi. Kai makin mengeratkan pelukannya dan membelai rambut halus Baekhyun yang kian memanjang. Baekhyun meluapkan seluruh emosinya dalam dekapan Kai.

"Uljima,"katanya. Sebenarnya hati kai serasa remuk melihat Baekhyun menangis putus asa didepannya. "Aku berjanji akan menjagamu,"

.

.

.

_i'm your bodyguard_

_I'll protect you_

_call me anytime, i'll run to you_

_Don't forget, i'm your bodyguard wherever_

_Don't worry. Now I'm your Majinga_

_._

_._

TBC

* * *

Halo..

Saya kembali di ffn dengan membawa ff baru. Hehehe. Abis hiatus buat fokus ujian kemarin. Makasih buat yang sudah review FF saya kemarin. Maaf saya nggak bisa ngelanjutin. Gatau kenapa otak saya macet, tidak ada ide buat ngelanjutin. Hehe

Untuk next chapter rencananya ratingnya mau naik. Soalnya bakal ada adegan dewasa yang terjadi sama Baekhyun. Dan yang terakhir saya sangat mengharapkan review dari kalian. Mohon hormatilah kerja keras saya membuat ff tak sempurna ini. Kritik apapun akan saya terima dengan baik.

Terimakasih.


End file.
